Western Skies
by yesnomaybeso
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero have a little discussion while fleeing Oz. Fiyeraba.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wicked or any of its characters.

**Summary:** Elphaba and Fiyero have a little discussion while fleeing Oz.

**Warnings:** None? Perhaps a little bit of language.

**Pairings:** Fiyeraba.

**_A/N: This is the result of seeing the musical, watching The Wizard of Oz, and reading half of the book version of Wicked, all in a very short period of time. Therefore, there might be aspects from all sources, so keep your mind open_**.

Western Skies

"Elphaba."

The green girl didn't answer, intent upon flying forward through the night sky and keeping both her and her partner safely on the broom. The slight tightening in her expression, however, told Fiyero that she had heard him perfectly, and was choosing to ignore him.

_"Elphaba." _Fiyero sighed, a little frustrated. "Elphaba. Fabala. Elphie. Fae. Queen. Princess. Sweetheart-"

"Stop."

"Not until you tell me why you're upset with me," Fiyero said quickly, anxious to take advantage of her response. "You might not think so, but I feel that starting our lives anew as outcasts - _together _- will be difficult enough without beginning angry with each other."

"I'm not angry with you," Elphaba snapped, her eyes darkening. "I'd appreciate it if you'd shut up now. _You _might not think so, but flying a broom isn't as easy as it seems."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "You're such a bad liar."

"Fiyero, on what grounds do you believe me upset with you?"

"You set me _on fire._"

Elphaba's cheeks darkened slightly, two mossy patches on a palette of clear emerald skin. "How else was I supposed to get that damn girl to poor water on me? The crucial part of the set up was my 'melting', remember?" She snorted, reaching up to push back a few strands of hair. "Dumber than bricks, that little pest," she added, a little more softly.

"Oh come on, she was just a girl-" Everything finally clicked in Fiyero's mind, and he grinned widely and squeezed Elphaba tightly around the waist, ignoring the surprised yelp she sounded. "You're jealous!" he sang cheerfully, almost giddy with the realization. "You're jealous, you're jealous, you're jealous! Of a little girl, no less!"

The dark-eyed girl was most definitely blushing now. "I'm going to push you off this broom if you don't shut up," she warned her companion.

Fiyero simply shook his head, still grinning. "I can't believe it. Elphaba Thropp, you're _not _one for jealousy, not at all. What brought it on all of a sudden?"

"I promise you, scarecrows can't fly," Elphaba growled.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." Fiyero rolled his eyes again, but he wasn't truly upset; now that he knew why Elphaba was upset, he had nothing to worry about. "There's nothing to be jealous about, by the way. She was a nice girl, but she was too perky. She cried a lot, too."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "'Perky' and 'cry' don't match up," she commented dryly.

"She was just a kid. And her damn dog kept trying to tear the straw out of my feet. I half wish Chistery and the others had killed him when they had the chance."

Elphaba tossed a glance to said monkey, who was flying with his pack a few feet behind her. "He would never eat a dog. Chistery is a civilized creature."

"I know, that's why I said I only _half _wish." Without warning Fiyero leaned forward, resting his chin on Elphaba's shoulder. He kissed her neck once, softly, before burrowing his face in her hair. "You have nothing and nobody to be jealous of," he murmured. "You are Elphaba Thropp, a strong, passionate, beautiful girl that I happen to be madly in love with. Every other female should be jealous of _you._"

She kept her eyes trained forward, but the corners of Elphaba's mouth came upward in a smile. "Don't lie, you fool."

"I'm not lying. I may be a fool, but every single thing I say about you is the complete truth." In the darkness he found her hands, tangled their fingers together so they were both gripping the broomstick. "Do we know where we're flying to?"

"No idea," said Elphaba, and she laughed and shrugged simultaneously. "Do you have any place in mind?"

Fiyero kissed her neck again, leaning closer to her body. "Out to the Western skies. Let's see what adventures we can find."

And on they flew, the little green girl and her straw hero, ready to start their lives as they should have been for years - together.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Please review :)

~GR


End file.
